Collision Point
by pucktofaerie
Summary: A fiend with revenge on the mind aims to take out the League using one of their descendents, but which will be worse for the League, stopping him or dealing with their new family member?
1. And Here We Go

Collision Point

A/N: Special thanks go out to Artemis Gray for permission to steal her plot bunny. Actually, her plot bunny and mine got together and had kittens…it's a long story. Anyway, some of you many recongnize the initial plot as the same to 'Ancestors,' but I am trying to make it as different as possible. So read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 1: And Here We Go

The League sat waiting patiently, or more likely impatiently, for their recently appointed "leader" Mycroft Holmes. The man was late, which was not terribly unusual, but the League was quickly becoming restless. It was bad enough that they were forced to answer to this bureaucrat, but for him to keep them waiting was simply rude.

Mina Harker at on one side of the table, the image of Victorian beauty. It was only in her eyes that one could see she was rapidly losing her patience. Across from her, Tom Sawyer slouched in his chair, toying with one of his pistols. Beside him a recently resurrected Allan Quatermain sat, his elephant gun Matilda resting in his lap. Henry Jekyll paced the room nervously, flicking his pocket watch open and shut. Captain Nemo stood stoically at the end on the table, hands clasp firmly behind his back. Rodney Skinner was the only one out of the group who appeared truly at ease as he leaned up against the wall and sipped his scotch.

Without warning, the double doors leading to their meeting room burst open, causing the League members to jump. "Sorry, so terribly sorry," Mycroft stammered as he bustled into the room. The plump man was sweating profusely and was trying to keep the numerous files that he carried from sliding out of his hands. He walked around to the head of the table, breathing heavily and placing the folders on the table just as the top few slip from his grasp.

"Mycroft," Quatermain said evenly. The other League members gathered closer to the table, and Sawyer straightened in his chair. "What's this all about? You said there was some sort of emergency…"

"Emergency, yes, indeed I did. There is a new threat abroad in the world that requires our immediate attention," Mycroft fingered through the files trying to find the one he needed.

"What is it this time? Giant rodents from outer space?" Skinner asked cheekily. Mycroft shook his head.

"No, no, nothing like that. Far worse, I'm afraid." Mycroft finally located the folder he was seeking and flipped it open as the League exchanged confused looks. The bureaucrat removed a picture from the file and pushed it towards the center of the table so that all of the League may see it.

"This is Alexander Moriarty. Brother of the late James Moriarty." At the mention of these names, the League looked up at Mycroft in shock. "It is he that poses this new danger."

They sat in silence for a moment, absorbing this information. "Would you care to explain yourself, Mr. Holmes?" Mina asked coolly.

Mycroft slipped the folder beneath his arm and began to walk around the room. "Alexander Moriarty is seeking to fulfill his late brother's plans. Only because you destroyed M's fortress in Mongolia, all of the information held by the elder Moriarty was lost. Therefore, Alexander has chosen a different route.

"As much as his brother was a master of science, the younger Moriarty has become a master of the dark arts. We believe that he has come into possession of a spell that, if performed correctly, could eliminate any trace of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen."

"Wait…what?" Sawyer asked in disbelief. "How could something like a spell wipe all of us out?"

"Not just wipe you out, Agent Sawyer," Mycroft said testily. "Eliminate any trace that you ever existed. It would be as though you never were. The timeline of the world would be irrevocably changed, and all of the things that you prevented will come to pass. Therefore, James Moriarty would never have died, and you would have never prevented the destruction of Venice. The entire world would now be at war and M's plans come to pass, which is exactly what Alexander Moriarty wants."

"But how is such a thing possible?" Mina asked. "And why has he not done so already?"

Mycroft hung his head slightly and rubbed his forehead. "That is were things get very complicated."

"Yeah, cause they certainly weren't complex enough as it was," Skinner said. Mycroft sighed.

"In order to perform the spell, Moriarty needs to have a sacrifice that represents those he seeks to destroy. A _blood_ sacrifice. Essentially, he needs one person who contains blood from each of you."

"But there is no such person," Jekyll said.

"Not in this time, no," Mycroft answered. "But in the future, however, is another story."

"Now wait a bloody moment," Quatermain interrupted. "You expect us to believe that this Moriarty can go to the future and get the person he needs for his spell?"

"Indeed, we believe that he can," Mycroft answered gravely. "We're not sure exactly how he can, but we assume that it is though his dark magic."

"Do we even know who he's lookin' for?" Sawyer asked. Mycroft nodded and flipped open the folder.

"We do. Jessica Rose, a girl from the 21st century. We do not know of her exact age, but we believe her to be no older than you, Agent Sawyer. She is the…culmination of your collective bloodlines."

"Well now, this is all well and good, but I fail to see the benefit of it to us. How are we to stop Moriarty from collecting his prize?" Quatermain asked.

At this, Mycroft's face brightened. "Well, if you'll follow me…" he started, gesturing to a door of to their right. The League members stood and followed him. As they walked, he explained to them.

"Our scientists have been working on our own method of time travel, and we believe they have just perfected it," he said as they entered a large room with a tall machine in it. It was at least eight feet tall, with four curved beams surrounding it. Various scientists hurried around them, some with clipboards, some with tools, and they seemed to be playing with the machine.

"Gentlemen," Mycroft started, "and Lady," he added, nodding at Mina, "May I present to you the 'Teleportation Interdimension Momentary Explorer' device. Also known as T.I.M.E."

"Well now, that's a fancy name for a big hunk of iron," Skinner quipped. The others simply stood stunned.

"Do you mean to tell me that this thing does what I think it does?" Sawyer asked, pointing to the machine.

"Yes Agent Sawyer. This is our time machine," Mycroft answered before addressing the League. "The plan is for you to go into the future and get the girl before Moriarty does. Then you will bring her here, and protect her until the threat against her life and yours is terminated."

"And just how do you propose we do that?" Quatermain asked sharply.

"In part…with this," Mycroft answered, pulling a small rectangular box from his pocket and handing it to Quatermain. "This timer will be set for a certain amount of time. When the timer reaches zero, you will be pulled back to this time. Think of it as a rubber band snapping back into shape. As long as one of you has physical contact with the girl at that moment, she will be brought back with you."

The League stared at him for a moment as though Mycroft had suddenly sprouted an extra head. They were having a difficult time believing that this was possible, but after all they had seen and done…well, maybe it wasn't so far out there.

Quatermain cleared his throat loudly. "Well, I can't pretend to understand it all, but it is clear that we have to try. When do we leave?"

"Right away," Mycroft said. "We have no idea how long it will take Moriarty to get ready, if he is not already. We cannot risk him reaching Miss Rose before we do."

Quatermain nodded. "Alright. What do we need to do?"

"Just a moment," Mina said suddenly. "Perhaps we could have a moment to discuss this, Mr. Holmes?"

"Of course, of course," he answered, looking slightly confused and backing away from the League. The group turned to each other forming a small circle.

"Now what's this all about?" Quatermain asked angrily, upset with Mina's interruption.

"Quite simple, Mr. Q. Why are we rushing into something that sounds so preposterous? We have no reason to believe that this machine works, after all."

"Yeah, but don't we at least have to try?" Sawyer asked. "I mean, if Moriarty has his way, he'd be killin' a girl to get us. I don't see how we can let that happen."

"Sawyer's got a point. And it's not like we can wait for him to bring her here; he might kill her before we get to him," Skinner injected. Mina sent him a scathing look.

"Still, even if this machine does work, time travel is a tricky business. We could end up altering events irrevocably," she said.

"How is that any different than what will happen if Moriarty's plan works?" Sawyer fired back. The vampire and spy stared at each other before Nemo spoke softly.

"She is our future," he said. "As our descendent…she's family, in a way." The League stood in silence a moment as that sunk in. Finally, Mina sighed.

"He's right," she said. "Family is family, no matter how distant. I will not object if no one else does." They all exchanged glances, silently agreeing to continue.

"Alright, Holmes," Quatermain called. "What do we need to do?"

Mycroft stepped back and ushered them to the machine. "Just get in and stand as close to the middle as you can. You'll have to form a little circle…there you go. Now just stay away from the edges and you'll be fine."

"Why do we have to stay away from the edges?" Skinner asked just as the curved beams surrounding the platform began to spin rapidly. "Oh."

Mycroft stepped away from the machine as the rings picked up speed and the wind roared in his ears. "Remember, you only have a limited amount of time!" he shouted above the gale.

The rings spun faster and faster for a few moments, until a bright white light suddenly flashed from the middle of the machine. In the blink of an eye, the League had disappeared from view, headed into the unknown.


	2. Blast From the Past

A/N: First of all, thanks to all who read and reviewed the first chapter. I hope that the story lives up to your expectations. Second, please be warned that the rating on this story has gone up to PG-13, mostly for cursing. The League's descendent does a bit of this, and though I try to keep it to a minimum and don't use really bad words, if you are easily offended, you may not want to read. Just wanted to let you know.

Disclaimer: Forgot to put one in Chapter 1, I think. Anywho, no one belongs to me except for Jessica (Tru) Rose. I make no claims otherwise, please don't sue me.

One more side note: When it comes to Jessica Rose, think Eliza Dushku playing Faith on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Or really, Eliza Dushku in any role. My girl's full of that attitude and confidence, and I wanted to make sure it's read the right way.

Now, on with chapter 2!

Chapter 2- Blast from the Past

The League opened their eyes to see that they were standing in front of a strange-looking building on a busy sidewalk. Interestingly enough, no one seemed to notice that six individuals had appeared out of nowhere as though they had been dropped there from the sky. People simply kept brushing past them, hurrying on with their lives.

The group stood there a moment, taking in their surroundings, the fact slowly sinking in that they were in the future. Cars whizzed past them on the street and to their mild surprise, there wasn't a horse and buggy in sight.

"Well Nemo, it seems that your automobile idea is quite the fad in the future," Skinner remarked, causing a slight hint of pride to enter the captain's eyes. Though these automobiles were vastly different from Nemo's, it was clear that they were of the same relative design.

"How much time do we have?" Tom asked, causing Quatermain to pull the timer from his pocket.

"Uhhh…two hours, if I'm reading this thing right," the hunter responded, sticking the odd device back into his coat.

"Great. We've got two whole hours to find a person we don't know in a city we've never been to in a time that's not even our own!" Skinner complained.

"Well, I'm not quite sure that we've _never_ been to this city, Mr. Skinner," Mina said, pointing to a familiar shape in the cityscape as bell chimes that they knew well rang through the city.

"Big Ben?" Skinner questioned as the chimes died away.

"So this is London in the 21st century then," Jekyll commented quietly.

"Well, I suppose that helps us a little," Quatermain said. "Although there's no telling how much the city may have changed over the years."

"Okay then, I guess the only thing left to do is to start asking around," Tom remarked, ready to get down to it.

"We can't just start asking random people on the street if they know this girl, Agent Sawyer," Mina replied crisply. Tom shrugged his shoulders slightly and Quatermain silently turned from the group and walked into a shop not far from where they had landed. The others followed him without comment.

A bell tinkled over the door as they entered. Quatermain looked around, observing the empty shop for a moment before approaching the lone cashier standing behind a glass case.

"Umm, pardon me, miss," he asked. "I was wondering just how one would go about locating someone in this city. I'm trying to find a friend of mine and I'm not certain of the address."

The clerk looked at him oddly, raising her eyebrows at the question. "Did you try the phone book?" she asked slowly, obviously thinking that he was slightly deranged. Quatermain looked over his shoulders to his companions, then back at the clerk.

"No…do you perhaps have one I could look at?" The girl rolled her eyes and pulled a thick book from under the counter. She plopped it down on the counter.

"Knock yourself out, gramps," she said. Quatermain slowly opened the book and flipped through its pages, trying not to look as confused as he was. Mina came up beside him and peered over his shoulder, but was just as mystified as the hunter was.

The clerk observed them for a moment before rolling her eyes again and sighing heavily. If there had been any doubt in her mind of the mental capabilities of these people before, there certainly was none now. "It's arranged by last names, in alphabetical order," she said slowly. Quatermain and Mina glanced up at her, then continued to flip through the book.

"Ah," Quatermain said. "Here we are." He pointed to a name in the book then ran his finger over to the address. "1321 Birch Street, Apartment 2B." He looked up at the clerk and tapped his finger on the page. "Where might we find this street, miss?"

Again, the girl's eyebrows rose slightly as she peered at him. "Art district," she said, sounding somewhat bored. "Near the river front." Quatermain closed the phone book and pushed it towards her.

"Well, I thank you for your services, miss." With that, he nodded to her and exited the shop.

"No problem," she answered. As they left Quatermain thought he heard her mutter "Freaks," under her breath, but he supposed he couldn't blame her.

"Any luck?" Sawyer asked as Quatermain, Mina, and Jekyll exited the shop. He, Skinner and Nemo had decided to stay outside.

"1321 Birch Street," Quatermain answered. "Apartment 2B." With that, he started walking down the street. Sawyer exchanged impressed looks with Skinner as they followed him.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived outside of a slightly run down building in a crummy part of town. "Reminds me of some of my old haunts," Skinner said as they climbed the stairs to an apartment on the second level. Quatermain glanced at him over his shoulder before raising his fist to knock on the door they were now in front of.

The sound of locks turning could be heard just before the door swung open to reveal a striking looking girl in her early twenties. She was dressed in a tank top and ragged jeans, her long dark curly hair falling off her shoulders. She looked at them with mild confusion. "Yeah?" she asked, her accent most definitely not British.

"Miss Jessica Rose?" Quatermain asked. She stuck her chin out slightly and looked him over.

"Who's askin'?" she said defiantly. Quatermain's eyebrows rose and he glanced back to his companions.

"My name is Allan Quatermain. May we speak with you?" The girl stared at him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"What the hell," she said and turned, walking back into her apartment. She left the door open for them to enter. Quatermain paused for a moment before entering, slightly taken aback by the girl's behavior. As the League filed in, he saw her slip a long dagger into a side pocket of her pants. He glanced around the apartment, which was really more of a loft, and immediately noticed the collection of swords and knives that decorated one wall. Sheets of music were scattered over a table, and a guitar lay on the couch against one wall. The apartment was rather messy, but had the feel of the controlled chaos of an artist's studio.

"So," the girl said, turning to face the League as Jekyll closed the door behind him. As they spread out she got a better look at their clothes and raised the glass she had picked up. "You guys aren't from Deirdre's theatre troupe, are you? Cause I swear, I know _nothing_ about a pig in the dressing rooms."

Quatermain glanced around with amusement, before trying to figure out how to explain to the girl their situation. "Miss Rose, are you willing to believe the unbelievable?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "Well, I guess it depends on whether or not the unbelievable is the truth," she answered. "And don't call me Miss Rose."

Quatermain looked a little uncomfortable at the idea, but continued nonetheless. "Alright then…Jessica…"

"Tru," she interrupted. He looked at her, confused. "Nobody calls me Jessica. I go by my middle name, Tru."

"Tru," Quatermain repeated.

"Right," she answered. "Now, you were saying something about the unbelievable?"

"Yes, well, Miss…Tru, we have reason to believe that you are in immediate danger."

Tru laughed. "I can take care of myself, thanks. And besides, who exactly _are_ you people? I mean, names would be nice."

The League exchanged glances, unsure of how to proceed, not knowing just how much the girl knew of her ancestors. Deciding to break the ice, Tom stepped forward.

"Tom Sawyer," he said, extending his hand. She shook it, looking him over, still a little confused.

"Nice to meet you," she said, glancing over to the rest of the League.

When no one else ventured forward, Tom started introducing them. "Henry Jekyll, Mina Harker, Rodney Skinner…"

At the last name, Tru's face darkened, and she pulled the dagger from her pocket. "Get out," she snarled, staring at Skinner. Everyone was taken aback as she pointed the knife at him and gestured towards the door. "Get the hell out of my flat!"

"Hold on now," Skinner objected, holding up his hands in a pacifying manner. "What did _I_ do?"

Tru however, wasn't listening. She waved the dagger around as she spoke heatedly. "If my father sent you band of freaks out here to try and get me back to New York, he can forget it. I don't know how he found me, but I swear, you can tell him to kiss my…"

"I can assure you, Miss Rose, your father is not the man who sent us," Nemo said calmly. She stared at him for a moment before lowering the dagger to her side.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I am Captain Nemo," he answered in his usual calm manner. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at him strangely.

"Nemo," she said slowly. He nodded slightly. She walked over to stand in front of him, staring into his calm deep eyes.

"If this is Deirdre's idea of a joke…" she started.

"It's no joke, Tru," Tom said. "You're in real danger." Tru turned and looked at him for a moment, then looked back at Nemo. After a moment of silence, she turned her gaze back to Quatermain.

"Start at the beginning," she said. "Speak slowly. Use small words." She crossed her arms across her chest and waited for him to begin.

A/N: Any Slider fans out there catch the reference??? Hmmm???


	3. Ready To Go

A/N: Okay, so this was originally the end of chapter 2, but I wanted more chapters, and Chapter 2 was getting _really_ long. But I hope you enjoyed it. Since I'm posting 2 and 3 at the same time, I have no review shout-outs, but if you review, then there'll be a note for you in chapter 4!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, except for Tru. Please ask permission to use her. The facts about Captain Nemo come from K.J. Anderson's book, Captain Nemo. I highly recommend this book to all Nemo fans.

Now, on with Chapter 3!

Chapter 3-Ready to go

"And here we are," Quatermain finished. He had, quite literally, started from the beginning, with the League's formation, and the story had taken close to an hour. He had left out some details, such as his death and resurrection. Tru had remained quiet throughout most of his tale, only speaking up once or twice to clarify some point or another. Now she stared at him, disbelief written liberally on her face.

"Well," she started. "That was interesting." She stood from her chair and slowly paced in front of the group. "So let me get this straight. You're all from the year 1899, and collectively you're my ancestors. Some psycho from your time is going to come here and kidnap me so that he can use me in some kinda voodoo ritual and completely wipe out all of you. You want to take me back with you into the past so that you can 'protect' me from this madman. Right so far?"

"In a nutshell, yeah," Skinner answered. Tru glared at him dangerously.

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear from you," she snarled. Skinner held up his hands and took a step back. Tru turned back to the others.

"So, what exactly is it that makes you people think I'm actually gonna believe you? Some old clothes and the names supposedly off of my family tree? You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Well, I don't really know what to say, Miss Rose. Unless you care to wait another thirty minutes or so and see for yourself," Quatermain answered. Tru looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"I don't think so," she said. "I've heard enough. Besides, I've got a gig in an hour so I don't think I'll be making that jump with you." Tru crossed her arms, clearly deciding that it was time for them to leave.

The League exchanged glances, realizing that this was taking a turn for the worst. "Surely there is a way for us to prove our story," Nemo said regally. Tru looked at him curiously.

"I'm listening," she said. Nemo cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"You must know something of your ancestors." Tru thought for a moment then stepped up in front of him.

"Okay, I see where you're going with this. Captain Nemo…what's the name of your ship?"

Nemo raised his eyebrows slightly at the simplicity of the question. "The _Nautilus_," he answered. Tru nodded.

"Okay," she said. "What's your first name?"

The League members looked mildly admonished by this, realizing that they didn't even know the answer. "Andre," the captain answered calmly. Tru seemed to accept his answer, though the League exchanged glances of surprise.

"What was the name of your first love?" Tru asked daringly. "The one you named your daughter after." Nemo looked at her oddly. He had not had a daughter, at least not one who had survived, so he could only assume that she meant the child he would have later in his life. That didn't help him any…yet the question of his _first _love made him think back…

"Caroline," he answered, looking mildly surprised when Tru nodded, impressed. If these people were fakes, they had done their homework.

Tru pondered her next question carefully. "Last question. What did you enjoy doing as a child in Paris?" she asked finally. Nemo studied her face carefully, confusion in his eyes, before he smiled enigmatically.

"False question," he said. "I spent my childhood in Ile Feydeau, Nantes, France, not Paris." There was a moment of silence as the two continued to stare into each other's eyes; Tru's arms crossed against her chest and Nemo standing with his hands clasp behind his back.

"Huh," Tru huffed lightly. Amazement lighted up her eyes. "You're…really him, aren't you?" Nemo inclined his head slightly. Tru turned to look at the rest of the League, who were looking on with interest. Tru smiled, astonishment in her face. "That's…wow."

Most everyone in the League broke out with expressions of relief. Tru grabbed a duffel bag from under her couch and held it in her hands. "Guess I better start packin' then."

A/N: Short, I know, but chapter 4 should be up soon. FYI: Nemo and Tru are going to be pretty close, for some odd reason, my muses decided to torture me by making me do in depth writing on the hardest character to write. Darn. Anywho, go read and review, so I can feed my muses!


End file.
